Dream Niece
by Ana the Anodite
Summary: Jeannie's been having strange dreams about Ana and a burnt man. Once Ana finds out she decides to take Jeannie to meet her killer family. This will have Freddy/Jason Yaoi in it. the setting in the begging is at Gotham city. No other Batman characters will be in here
1. Chapter 1

_AN: _well this is kinda Batman/Freddy Krueger crossover. There will only be mentions of Batman and the others. Also implied JokerxBatman.

Summary: Jeannie's been having strange dreams about Ana and a burnt man. Once Ana finds out she decides to take Jeannie to meet her killer family. This will have Freddy/Jason Yaoi in it

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Batman, or a nightmare on elm street. Or anything in this story besides Ana, and Josie. Jeannie goes to JoJo91210 DeviantArt

* * *

What was with those weird dreams she had been having? It involved Ana and this burnt man with a razor claw, striped shirt, and hat. He looked oddly familiar..

Jeannie sat at the long table messing with her food. That was the umpteenth time she had that dream in the past month!

"I should talk to Ana about it.." Why would she have a dream of Ana being called the 'Dreaming niece'? She sighed. Why on earth was she letting this dream get to her? Sure she didn't know much about Ana but she highly doubted that her dream was real avid not just a figment of her imagination.

As if the universe wanted Jeannie to tell Ana, the blonde fourteen year old walked in the room. Surprised at fist Jeannie spoke up

"Ana can I talk to you about something?" Ana then smiled as she sat beside her step-sister

"Sure! What's on your mind?" Jeannie hesitated. Should she really tell her about the weird dream. Making a quick decision she said

"It's just I've been having this weird dream lately..." Ana's smiled vanished into thin air. Her eyes looked serious

"And you were in there with this burnt man.." She stopped talking when she saw Ana's shocked eyes, they were wide. "Any thing else?" Ana nearly choked

Jeannie nodded "yeah, all during the dream I heard these people calling you the 'dreaming niece'" she laughed "crazy huh?" But Ana didn't laugh back with her or even crack a smile. Nothing. Taking a deep breath she gently grabbed Jeannie's arm.

"Come with me." Ana took Jeannie to her room and sat her down. "You can't tell anybody about this okay?"

The other girl nodded "I promise"

Ana then sighed "that dream you had, it was me and my uncle..."

Jeannie raised her eyebrow "okaaay, your uncle..." Ana nodded her head "do you know who Freddy Krueger is?" Jeannie nearly fainted

"The Freddy Krugger, like in the dream demon that can kill you in your sleep?" Ana nodded as Jeannie gasped "Your uncle is Freddy Krueger?!" Ana then smirked in a evil way

"I'm the dream niece" she then says

* * *

I know this is short T_T


	2. Chapter 2

Jeannie felt oddly betrayed that Ana never told her about this. Shit! This was just crazy! She crossed her arms. "How the hell is the Freddy Krueger your uncle?" It was impossible, how could a nice girl like Ana be related to a teen killer?

"Well you already know about my Angel in me, there's a demon side in me too. On my dads side. Even though my dads dead his brother was Freddy Krueger."

Jeannie sighed and asked "does Josie know about this?"

Her answer was a laugh "of course she does! We've been friends for a long time, and you know about her dark powers." Ana then felt nervous "Jeannie, you know how when Josie and I seem to vanish into then air. Or we disappear into the shadows of the night?"

"Yeah! You guys practically do that everyday at least once or twice!" Jeannie exclaimed. It was true. They often left and no one had a clue where they had went to.

"Well..." Ana started but smirked "me and Josie usually go to Freddy's place.."

Jeannie felt her jaw drop "you mean, when you two vanish in the dark, you actually go to Freddy Krueger?" Ana then smirked.

"You wanna come with me and Josie latter today?"

Not hesitating Jeannie said "yes!"

**_LATER THAT DAY_**

Once they had finished keeping Gotham safe, and watching Batman having a make-out session with Joker. Ana pulled Josie, and Jeannie to her room.

"Okay, Josie i told Jeannie about uncle Freddy, and were gonna go take her to meet him." Then Ana smirked "and the others" Josie then smirked

Jeannie raised an eyebrow "others?" She asked confused and worried. There were others? Oh god she was gonna stick out like neon lights. Ana saw the look and parted her back reassuringly

"Don't worry. You'll be fine, you have your ghost powers, and the people there are immortal"

"How many more people are going to be there?" Jeanne asked slightly nervous, she didn't want there to be over ten more people who she had no idea idea were.

"Hmm lets see..." Ana thought for a second "I'm not going to count Austin cause you already know my brother. There's a total of three people you don't know. Including Freddy"

Jeannie felt relieved "oh, thank god. I didn't want there to be a lot of strangers." she said as Ana giggled with her eyes turning red and darkness swirling around them. Terror flashed through Jeannie as she watched the darkness spin around all three of them. She didn't know Ana could do this... Jeannie never knew that the dark that was around them could be so...scary. She loved creepy but this was. This was real.

Once she opened her eyes, Jeannie noticed that they were still in Ana's room. Though, it did have a different atmosphere around it. "Uh, Ana? We're still in the mansion." She said

Ana then cackled "you sure about that Jeannie?"

The said girl gulped, maybe this was Ana's room? Ana then went to the door and opened it "come on and see"

With that said Jeannie took a breath and made her way to the door. She looked at the hallway. There was a wooden floor, and it seemed that there was blood on the walls. "This is not Wayne manor"

Then Josie spoke up "welcome to our other home" she smirked showing her fangs. Ana then took Jeannie out of the room, and into the living room. Where she was sure the rest of the family would be at


	3. Chapter 3

While they passed through the hallway, Jeannie took notice of how it seemed to be as big as Bruce's mansion. Another thing was it didn't feel like a horror house that killers lived in, no, it felt like a family house. Where they all had each other to live their immortal life's with.

Ana smiled as she stepped into the living room, Jeannie would have dropped her jaw again that night, if there weren't three undead intimidating looking men in the room. This house seemed modern, she hadn't expected to see a giant TV in the room. Ana then cleared her throat making everyone turn to her.

"Guys this is Jeannie" Ana smiled "my step-sister." Jeannie blushed at the attention she was getting. Freddy smirked and the young girl easily identified him as the man who was in her dreams. He got up and went beside Ana.

"I wanted to welcome her to our family. She has ghost powers so I wouldn't mess with her. " Ana smirked as she went to a man who had a weird white mask on "This is my Uncle Michael" Jeannie almost gasped

"You have another uncle?" The man with the white mask reminded her of this man called the bogeyman. The kids at the orphanage liked to scare people with the idea's of the bogeyman. They said his real name was Myers or something.

Ana giggled "Yeah, his full name is Michael Myers" as soon as she said that Jeannie felt goosebumps prickle at her skin. It was the man the kids at the orphanage told her about. Deep down she still couldn't believe Ana was related to both of the men. The man tilted his head at Jeannie then he said

"Jeannie, I may not know you at all. But if your Ana's step-sister just know I got your back" Jeannie smiled. She was unsure if the man was smiling under his mask but she had a feeling he was. "And you can call me uncle Michael if you want"

"Thank you Uncle Michael" Jeannie said happy. She never had an uncle before and now she could say she did. Then Jeannie watched as Ana then moved to a man who had a hockey mask on. Jeannie swore she would scream if Ana was related to him too..

"And this is Jason" Jeannie raised an eyebrow. Hmm it was good thing she didn't say uncle Jason. Well if Ana did, all the windows in the house would break.

Josie came in the room with a grin "Ana you better tell her about Freddy and Jason. Before she sees something that will give her a heart attack." Michael chuckled as Freddy blushed. Ana tried to hold back too, but a giggle slipped out.

"Thanks for reminding me Jo's" Ana then got serious. "Uncle Freddy and Jason are in a relationship. So I'm just letting you know for the future. " Jeannie just blinked and nodded

"Okay..um thanks for telling me.." Jeannie said awkward. With a barley there blush. She wanted to see them kiss now. Jeannie was used to seeing Bruce and Joker kiss, but this was different.

Then Ana went beside Freddy

"I'm sure you already know who he is, but this is Uncle Freddy" Ana smiled. she didn't notice until now but Ana had a a razor gloved hand like Freddy did. Then she remembered her dream

'Dreaming niece'

"Dreaming niece." Everyone turned to Freddy who had a look of adoration as he said that.

"Why did you send me that dream?" Jeannie asked confused. Freddy crossed his arms thinking.

"I didn't send you a dream" Freddy them looked to Ana who had a blush on her face. "But I know who did" Ana blushed more. She spoke up

"I sent you the dream Jeannie. This was the only way to get you to come with us." She sighed "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I sent the dream, but it was the only way I could think of."

Jeannie smiled "it's alright Ana, but if I may ask why did you want to bring me here in the first place?"

Ana smirked. "I know that your probably used to Joker and Bruce being our family. I wanted you to become part of this family too." Ana looked up "so do you want to be part of this family too?"

Jeannie smiled brightly "hell yeah!"


	4. Epilogue

_AN: _This epilogue was in Jeannie's POV, I do not own her, JoJo91210 does.

Their may be a sequel for this, I have no idea if i will do one or not.

* * *

Ever since Ana took me to her other home, I've found myself happier then I was before. I do love Bruce and Joker, but I also love uncle Freddy. Life's still the same at Gotham city, villains causing chaos leaving it up to Batman to save the day, along with Ana as Angel sometimes.

Truthfully, the only thing that's changed is now I disappear with Ana and Josie into the night.

The place wasn't half bad, I learned how to use a knife from Uncle Michael. Jason he taught me how to stand my ground and block attacks. As for Freddy his teachings was one of my favorites, the dream demon taught me how to manipulate people and get them to do what I wanted. Last was Ana, it surprised me but she said 'look for a weakness point in your opponent, and once you find it, use it against them' That was going to help me a lot with all the wackos in Gotham.

It was late at night, Bruce was off being Batman, Joker was probably with him doing who knows what, and Ana was getting ready to take me to Freddy's. Lately she had also been teaching me to protect myself in my dreams. She said it was for safety measures.

"You ready Jeannie?" She asked walking down the stairs to were I was. I nodded.

"Yeah" I said waiting for Josie, to come any second. I looked up at Ana "where's Josie?" I asked. Ana shrugged but smirked.

"I think she's spending the day with Eddie and Harv." I tilted my head looking confused. Who was Eddie and Harv? Ana seemed to see I was confused and spoke up

"Sorry, Two-face and Riddler." I then understood. I never had meet them before but from what Ana, and Josie told me they seemed like nice people. It kinda reminded me of Bruce and Joker in a way.

"Besides she can get there on her own anyway." Ana giggled. I felt a little left out that I couldn't get their without Ana or Josie, but she had promised me she would teach me how.

Once the darkness swirled around us I smiled, we were going to our other home and I couldn't wait to see Michael, Jason, and Freddy.


End file.
